This invention relates to an efficient means of and device for collimating and distributing light at the edge of a lens. One of a number of useful applications is in producing signal lights for automobiles.
Lamps of the type used for signal lights typically are comprised of a light source, such as an incandescent bulb, a lens, and a reflector or collimating surface for directing the light toward the lens. Sometimes, more than one bulb is used. In some lamps, light-emitting diodes (LED""s) are used instead of incandescent bulbs. LED""s emit light in proportion to the forward current through the diode. LED""s are low voltage devices that have a longer life than incandescent lamps. They respond quickly to changes in current. They produce a spectrum of light that is well defined and constrained.
The light sources are typically few and positioned near the center of the reflector or lens. It would be desirable to provide a lamp having multiple light sources at the edge of the lamp""s lens.
The above objects as well as other objects not specifically enumerated are achieved by a lamp for emanating light, where the lamp comprises a light source and a lens having an axis. The lens has a radially outward light entering surface to introduce light from the light source into the lens in the form of an intra-lens beam. The light entering surface is at a radially outward edge of the lens. The lens also has an axially outward light exiting surface and a lens back surface, which has reflective stepped faces spaced apart by connecting faces. The reflective stepped faces are arranged at an angle to the lens axis to intercept the intra-lens beam and reflect a reflected beam through the axially outward light exiting surface.
According to this invention, there is also provided a lamp comprising a light source and a lens having an axis and spokes. The spokes have a radially outward light entering surface to introduce light from the light source into the lens in the form of an intra-lens beam. The light entering surface is at a radially outward edge of the lens. A lens back surface has reflective stepped faces spaced apart by connecting faces. The spokes have side surfaces. The lens includes an axially outward light exiting surface.